The Outsiders
by Suziieanna
Summary: REPOSTED! There is 2 groups. Socs and Greasers. But what if one person accidentally kills a person and the other person helps them? Will they fall for each other? TROYELLA R


The Outsiders

My re-write version. Hope you all like it

**Chapter 1**

It was a new day in Albuquerque. Gabriella was beginning another lousy day. She started off with her same routine. Wake up, brush teeth, get ready for school, go downstairs, eat, wake up brothers.

"Jason, wake up! Get ready for work" Jason was two years older than Gabriella. He's a high school drop-out because he thinks he's dumb or not smart enough, but he's actually very smart when it comes to the things he knows. Which was auto-mechanics and science.

Gabriella's other older brother was Kevin. Kevin is the oldest of the three and would do anything to help them stay a family. He's a very hard worker and a very smart guy. Even if he does pushes Gabriella to her limit, he's just doing it since he thinks it's best for her.

"Gabi, let me sleep for a couple more minutes…hours" mumbled a sleepy Jason. Right then he felt a cold splash on him. He jumped up and saw her smiling and holding a bucket.

"Thanks a lot Gabi. You got me all wet" He said shivering. "No problem" she smiled and walked into the living room to get her things.

"Kevin, I'm leaving now" she yelled. He yelled back with an "okay"

As Gabriella was walking she felt weird inside like something bad was going to happen. She shrugged it off and kept on walking.

When she got to the school, she walked to her locker praying that the Socs didn't see her. As she was opening her locker, a hand was on her shoulder and she jumped, turned around and sighed. She saw one of her best friends, Ryan.

Ryan was a year older than she was and the second youngest of their group, Greasers. He has blonde hair and green eyes. Everybody knew he had the worse parents ever because they pretty much hate him. They spent all of their money so fast that their poor but not no home poor. They blame Ryan that they spend so much money on him when he doesn't even get a new jacket. He knows that his parents hate him and selfish, but he also knows that he can't turn in his own parent s to the cops because that would make his and their relation much worst than it is already is.

"Hey Ryan, I think you got a new bruise" Gabriella pointed to his arm. He just shrugged.

"Ry, you know that you can't keep letting them do this to you" She said softly.

"I know Gabs, but their my parents and if I do tell on them they're probably gonna lie" He sighed

"But you have proof. You have cuts and bruises" She was trying to make him feel better.

"Well yea, but they might say I got it from fights and the cops are going to believe them 'cause they all know that we're Greasers and Greasers get into fights"

"That might be true" He looked at her. "Okay that is true. But your one of the people who bately get into fights unlike Zeke" Ryan nodded. Just then the bell rang. They both raced to class since it was on the other side of the school. They were halfway there when they were stopped by Troy Bolton and his friends.

"Well well well. Look what we have here fella's. A couple of Greasers." Troy and his friends started to push them around back and forth.

"Please just leave us alone Bolton or else" Gabriella said.

"Hahaha what are you gonna do huh? Call your idiot brothers and get this other guy to help?" Troy's friends laughed. Gabriella can take anything Troy said but when it comes to her brothers, and friends she couldn't take it. She lunged at him, hitting and punching and kicking him.

"Get this freak off me Bob" Bob got Gabi off. "What the hell is your problem greaser?" Troy said wiping off blood.

"You can talk crap about me but don't you dare say anything bad about my family and friends. Got it? Good. Lets go to class Ryan" Gabriella took Ryan's arm and they both walked to class.

"Thanks Gabs" He smiled at her.

"No problem Ry, I can always help if you have a problem. You can also get one of the others too " She said sincerely.

"I know Gabs, I know. And I'm glad I have you as my best friend. You and the rest of the gang is like a family I could ever wish for." He said but it was soft. Soft enough to be able to hear. Gabriella smiled at him and the both decided to run to class and not be any later then they were already.

_Okay this is a weird chapter to me. I don't think it made much sense either._

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Read and reviews please_

_Susan _


End file.
